


Savage Noble

by aimunoacid



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimunoacid/pseuds/aimunoacid





	Savage Noble

Savage Noble

蜂蜜啤酒，瓜子......上周买的那盒套套好像也剩得不多了。付款的时候梅芙盯着便利店员身后的烟架出了神，想起上周那个活不怎么样还喜欢在女人床上来根事后烟的男人。虽然已经记不起脸了，她还是下意识皱了皱眉，干脆地总结抽烟的人不行，那儿不行。

新来的便利店员应该是附近大学的在校生，年轻瘦削的身材穿着不怎么合身的竖纹制服，扫码收款找钱一点不利索，购物袋递过来时手似乎还有点抖。梅芙接过购物袋，收银台对面飘忽不定的眼神似乎下了什么决心，抬起头紧紧地盯着梅芙。

「请问可以要您的电话么？」

梅芙本来百无聊赖的脸突然就换上了露骨的暧昧表情，饶有趣味地打量着眼前的年轻小伙。年轻人不适应被这种目光打量，脸窜地一阵红，一下子显得坐立难安。好一会儿梅芙才轻飘飘地开口：「姐姐我啊...不怎么喜欢做慈善。」她挑挑眉，丢了个自行领会的眼神，提着袋子转身离开了便利店。

回家换拖鞋时玄关又有不属于这屋住客的鞋子，经过室友房间时里面呜咽的声音一点没有收敛的意思。梅芙翻了个大白眼，她给自己留了一罐啤酒在茶几上，其余全放进了冰箱，周五晚的搞笑节目是她的定番，雷打不动的忠实观众。

大概有个把小时，隔壁房间高潮迭起的呻吟终于停了，没过多久门从里打开，一个稚嫩的小姑娘拿着包出来，小姑娘大概听见了电视声知道屋里来了人，表情显得有点窘迫，及肩的一缕缕头发贴在汗津津的脖子上。她看了一眼坐在沙发上啃着瓜子一副两耳不闻窗外事的梅芙，红着脸，急匆匆穿上玄关那双陌生的鞋走了。

陌生人刚离开，房间又走出个人，酒红色长发及腰，吊带背心短裤，踩着拖鞋去冰箱拿了一罐梅芙刚买的啤酒。

斯卡哈点了根烟翘着腿坐在沙发另一边，一脸懒洋洋地抿了口啤酒，突然皱起眉瞅了眼金色啤酒罐的标签：「好甜。」

「爱喝不喝。」梅芙目不斜视，话里意有所指：「这未成年吧？」

斯卡哈在听见梅芙的问题后抬抬眉，打了个哈欠：「不知道。」她停顿一下：「我不知道你带男人回来还要查学生证。」

「我看学生证？」梅芙不置可否地笑了：「我用鼻子就够了。」她捧着啤酒罐，瞅了一眼躺在沙发上懒散吐着烟圈的室友：「抽烟的啊，一般早泄，要不然阳痿。」这一眼看过去，对方长发没有盖住的脖颈上细细碎碎布满了意味深长的暗色咬痕，她露出一副吃不消的表情，啧啧道：「看看这田，小年轻耕得可费力气。」

「嗯哼，你经验丰富。」斯卡哈似笑非笑地看了梅芙一眼，对方一听觉得这是称赞，有节奏地抖了抖被包裹在白色T恤里的胸脯。她眼看自己的室友带着那个奇妙的笑容伸手往烟灰缸里弹了弹烟灰，慢悠悠地接了上句：「说起来上个月摇塌了床是哪根骨头断了？」

「换我是你就清心寡欲一点。」

「落下病根一辈子没法后入了，土可都翻不起来。」

*

梅芙高中毕业后离开老家的理由纯粹得很：库丘林在哪她就去哪。她从不忌讳谈起自己对库丘林近乎异常的执着，至少当男人们问她最爱的是谁时，她都会露出高高在上的笑，捧起对方的脸，在深吻里悄悄埋掉疑问和答案。

她和库丘林的孽缘开始得太早，早到两边记忆几乎都已模糊不清。当斯卡哈问起梅芙时，本人三敛其口，笑瞇瞇地告诉斯卡哈说她不记得了。

她倒是记得清楚。当年镇里商店街举办宠物狗赛跑大会，六岁的自己为了赢过讨厌的艾利尔那条银白色猎犬，垂涎起邻班达尔家里恶狠好斗的棕色法斗。梅芙小小年纪满腹坏水，糟糕算盘打得啪嗒响，寻思用一招声东击西拐狗到手。最后翻墙盗狗的邪恶计划被恰好来访的年幼库丘林一手截胡，少年拿着扫把把偷狗贼打得抱头乱窜，梅芙泪眼汪汪地发誓下不为例，从扫把阵死里逃生。

孽缘，梁子，总之就是技不如人。长大些的梅芙对当年的失败耿耿于怀，理解自己得天独厚的美貌后她无所不用其极，勾引诱惑霸王硬上弓招招夺命，环环相扣的无用功。就当她挫败地总结库丘林肯定是个gay时，对手不胜其烦，告诉她自己有喜欢的人了。

「你果然喜欢男人。」

「......哈？」

「世界上除了gay，哪有男人会不爱我？」

她知道斯卡哈是很后来的事了，高中毕业后梅芙追着库丘林来到这个城市，大城市光暗交错生机勃勃，她如鱼得水地吸取着属于这座城市独特的能量，男人俯首称臣，她是高高在上的女王。

王与王之间战争总是一触即发。

梅芙第一次见到斯卡哈是某次和库丘林的约会，她自诩约会，据当事人库丘林事后透露是不出现的下场不堪设想。那天她穿着低胸衬衫包臀短裙，花枝招展地赴约，满脑子都是如何勾引库丘林的缜密计划。坐在库丘林面前时才发现咖啡厅的卡座里有个陌生人，窗边的女人右手夹着烟，打量她一眼后颔首点了点头。说起当年梅芙忿忿不平：这分明就是宣战的狼烟。

斯卡哈闻言笑了，说你当时像只发情难耐的母猫，我看见这种生物一般只想带她去做绝育。

梅芙何其敏锐，一瞬间领悟这就是当年库丘林含糊其辞的暗恋对象。她恼怒地瞪了一眼库丘林，可自己又岂是那种面对战斗会临阵胆怯的女人？她像一只蓄势待发的猫，耸耸肩扭扭脖子发出了迎战的信号，皮笑肉不笑地向库丘林挑挑眉：「介绍一下？」

库丘林本来打算开口讲点什么，斯卡哈一眼瞥过去他便倏地闭了嘴，梅芙看见这幕笑容愈发灿烂，在心里狠狠呸了好几声。

「你是梅芙？」斯卡哈摁了烟，伸出手，她的微笑不轻不重恰到好处，游刃有余地观察炸毛的猫。

「你是？」

「我叫斯卡哈，你最近是不是在找房子？」

「你为什么在这...哈？你怎么知道？」

「你要不要考虑搬到我的房子来？我刚好在招室友。」斯卡哈手撑着头，笑吟吟地看着梅芙阴晴不定的脸，她紫红色的头发沿着手肘一丝丝落在桌上，发丝绵延弯曲，在穿透玻璃的阳光中逐渐融化，化成一滩暗红色的阴影。

梅芙自己也说不清楚，那个下午咖啡厅卡座里自己掷地有声的「好」，到底是蓄势待发的宣战声明 ，还是木马入城的鬼迷心窍。

*

斯卡哈工作日夜颠倒，几乎不过问梅芙的私事，就算碰见也不像以前的室友那样对梅芙的私生活诸多诟病，两个人还时不时会聊聊市面流行的新玩意儿——她们癖好对口，熟悉嘴巴的十八种用法，喜欢高高在上地俯瞰臣民的意乱情迷。

梅芙依旧对库丘林满腹心思，每次库丘林来访时准得准备些“不经意”的艳情意外：洗澡从不记得带毛巾是绑定事件，洗完出来还得装模作样地哎哟一声，库丘林一转头毛巾定点滑落，在点与点的裸露边缘剎车，湿漉漉的刘海下一双燥热的眼睛直勾勾地盯着库丘林。

......认识梅芙多年的库丘林丝毫不把这程度的诱惑放在眼裡，他暼了一眼就把目光转回斯卡哈身上。库丘林的来访次次庄重，携大包小包上门，毕恭毕敬地送到斯卡哈手里——后来也学会了自己塞冰箱。每次只规规矩矩地与斯卡哈坐在书房里促膝长谈，一谈往往好几个小时，结束便道谢离开，根本没来得及看一眼正坐在客厅里施展十八般武艺的同乡。

「 哈...哈...阿嚏！」

「不冷吗？」斯卡哈从书房里走出来，看见梅芙穿着半露肩膀的T恤和短得可怜的热裤，大片大片白花花的胸脯和屁股暴露在空气里。她摇摇头走进厨房，看见库丘林送来的果篮里不知怎的夹了好几个柠檬，切了几片丢进热水里。斯卡哈抿了一口，觉得味道还过得去，走出去把杯子放在茶几上，翘着二郎腿饶有趣味地看着梅芙。

梅芙气呼呼地夺过杯子啜了一口，龇牙咧嘴一句好酸：「去去去，去加点蜂蜜。」

斯卡哈怡然自得：「也不看看是谁更酸。」

这句话激怒了梅芙，她恶狠狠地盯着斯卡哈，没一会儿泄了气，碎碎念：「凭什么库酱眼里只有你啊。」

「可能是因为你的技术不够好吧。」

「我呸，你别瞎胡说。」梅芙哼一声：「我上过那么多男人，从来只有我不乐意的时候，没有哪个男人不想吃回头艹的。」

梅芙向来不在意别人对自己的攻击，唯独不乐意被嘲讽技术不行。她十六岁就默许家教爬上自己的床，二十二岁勾引学长拿到第一份工作的引荐，这方面她天赋异禀，没有谁不曾臣服在她石榴裙下。

「瑟坦达可能不怎么想被摇断了床脚的人骑。我比较担心弗格斯，他上次不是差点白膜断裂了吗，之后没留下什么阴影吧？」

「就他那样能有什么事，我去他家探望的时候还被要求口了几发，那话儿精神得很。」

斯卡哈啧啧称奇，自己这个室友久经沙场，专业知识比得上半个男科医生，如今还无师自通，学会了伤后护理那一套：「那还真是爽了个透。」

「那是。」梅芙挺了挺胸，肩膀本就挂不住那点布料，露出脖颈锁骨的一大片皮肤：「你呢，是因为被骨折的海绵体折腾过才只和女人上床吗？」她懒得纠缠弗格斯的话题，眼带挑衅朝斯卡哈挑了挑眉：「归根结底还是技术不好。」

斯卡哈听见挑衅慵懒地伸了个懒腰，似笑非笑地看着梅芙，梅芙被她盯得不怎么自在，斯卡哈才缓缓开口：「嗯......你要不要试试看？」这句话语焉不详，声音的主人由远至近，斯卡哈的手还留有柠檬水的余温，毫不客气地撩开梅芙身上的那点薄薄的布料，最后一句话飘荡在沦陷的空档：「让我拓宽一下你对技术好的定义......」

*

梅芙片叶不沾身那么多年，是个单纯的带把信仰者，从没上过女人的床，这是第一次，也是她第一次被做到上气不接下气。一开始她还能利索地讽刺斯卡哈慢条斯理，这个女人的耐力仿佛无底洞，点石成金的功夫出神入化。热度划过皮肤激起无尽颤栗，还没来得及反抗梅芙就软成了泥。

罪魁祸首颇有余裕，幸灾乐祸地凑到梅芙耳边嘲讽：「你看，我觉得你对技术好的定义太狭隘了。」

梅芙喘着粗气，断断续续组织语言：「你他妈...放屁！不就是根......点不着的火柴棒！」

斯卡哈被梅芙逗笑了，她听着梅芙溃不成军的咒骂手指加速：「那现在就是一根火柴棒引起的森林大火了？」说完斯卡哈有意无意地开始模仿火柴棒摩擦砂纸的动作，手指在里面四处搅弄，时不时顶弄花心。直到梅芙双腿紧紧钳住自己的腰，甬道绞紧她的手指，好一段时间才退了出来。斯卡哈低头看了眼泛滥成灾的梅芙，故意在她面前舔了舔自己的手指：「第几次了？恩？我怎么感觉我在治内涝？」

「...我呸，大洪水我也是上面的西塞尔方舟。」

她整个人轻飘飘的，闻言马上毫不留情地曲腿往斯卡哈脸上踹，斯卡哈轻描淡写接下攻击，反手握住了梅芙的脚，指腹故意在脚底轻轻打圈，搔痒像余烬复燃地开始蔓延，梅芙缩了缩肩膀。

斯卡哈眉眼里全是调笑：「你这是砧板上垂死挣扎的鱼？」

梅芙恼怒地想摆脱钳制自己的斯卡哈，斯卡哈的力气远在她之上，自己的腿被压制在腰边，动弹不得。源头随着暧昧的抚摸重新变得水声潺潺，斯卡哈低下头，温热舌尖径直探了进去，一下子抽光梅芙的力气。她倏地又软了下来，骂骂咧咧的碎碎念化成了湿热的吐息，梅芙伸出手摁在斯卡哈头上，声音在侵略者的动作下高亢低沉。

战后硝烟，梅芙恢复力惊人，翻身压住在隔壁正准备点烟的斯卡哈，抽走那根没点着的烟丢到一边。斯卡哈仰视居高临下的梅芙，勾勾嘴：「体力不错？」

「那当然，我是谁。」

「赫赫有名的痴女？」

「呸，是女王。」

她一边抱怨说女人上床就是这一点麻烦，还要自己亲自动手，一边去托起斯卡哈的胸，她揉了揉，伸出舌头像是动物幼崽一样舔舐乳房，抬起头，露骨的挑衅：「我以为会下垂，老女人的胸都下垂。」

斯卡哈笑得意味深长：「早就过了那个年龄了。」

 

Fin.

 


End file.
